Sentiments divins
by asuka-fic
Summary: Il était là, juste devant lui depuis si longtemps, et pourtant, jamais Grell n'avait remarqué à quel point le Undertaker lui plaisait...surtout quand ce dernier dévoile être un romantique.


J'ai toujours pensé que Grell et le Undertaker forment un magnifique couple, c'est pourquoi j'ai écris ce one-shot .

C'est personnage ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, ils sont la création de la grande Yana Toboso!

Bonne lecture !

Il ya des jours sans et des jours avec . Aujourd'hui, pour Grell Sutcliff, c'est un jour sans : Sebastian Michaelis, l'objet de tous les fantasmes du shinigami, l'a encore une fois rejeté, sans le vouloir, cette fois ,mais après avoir surpris le démon en train d'embrasser passionnément son jeune maître, il eu l'impression que tous s'écroula, lui, qui n'était jamais abattu, éprouvé désormais l'étrange sensation de vouloir mourir, ce qui était impossible . Le dieu à la chevelure de feu décida alors de faire passer ses nerfs sur des personnes n'étant pas censé mourir, prenant leurs âmes bien à l'avance . Résultat des coures : Williams lui enlève son poste pendant un certains temps, histoire "qu'ils se calme un peu" . Ce Williams, il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait au shinigami :En plus d'avoir le cœur brisé, il se retrouvait dehors à présent . La nuit tombé, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, Il décida d'aller se servir dans quelques boutiques, vu qu'enter dans un magasin fermé n'était pas un problème pour lui . Il s'habilla aussi bien que le contenu du magasin le lui permit :

une chemise noir qui faisait ressortir sa cravate rouge assortit a un beau manteau, un modèle féminin(c'est Grell quoi ^^) . Cette tenu le mettait beaucoup en valeur, et s'étant remaquillé dans une autre boutique il était particulièrement beau (juste un peu plus que d'habitude ^^) . Malheureusement pour le shinigami cela ne pris pas toute la nuit, et il restait encore de longue heures avant que le jour se lève, et encore même le lendemain il n'aurait pas où aller . Il décida donc de se rendre au cimetière, s'assis sur un cercueil pas encore enterrer sans se poser de questions et admirait la pleine lune, se qui lui fendit le cœur, car il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son premier combat avec Sebastian .Pour la première fois des larmes coulèrent le long des joues douces du Dieu de la mort .

Soudain quelque chose le sortir de ses songes : Quelqu'un chantaient . Une belle voix, qu'il pensait déjà avoir vu quelque part . mais il ne comprenait pas les paroles, d'ailleurs personnes ne comprendrait, voici ce qu'il entendait : "Didididam damdadim poupidouw pouwdimdam HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HIII"

La voix se fit de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à qu'elle s'adresse à lui :

"-Eh bien Grell Sutcliff ! Tu es venu profiter de l'ambiance magnifiquement morbide qui règne ici ? hihihi

-Undertaker, c'est toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-j'enterre les cadavres que j'ai tous beau tous beau : ) et en parlant de beau, tu es particulièrement charmant ce soir, Grell .

-Oh, vraiment ... merci

-Je le pense vraiment, et pas seulement ta tenue, mais les larmes aux yeux et la tristesse sur tes traits, cela te vas à ravir . Mais c'est rare chez toi, non?

-En effet ...

-Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas? Oh... laisse moi deviner...Le beau Michaelis s'est encore une fois montrer odieux avec toi ?

-Non, il n'a pas était odieux pour autant, mais j'ai compris que mes effort était vain . Et comme si ce n'était pas assez accablant, cet ****** de William m'a retiré mon poste .

-Ooh mais ça tu vois, ce n'est pas un problème, si tu veux travailler travaille avec moi : )(je peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des smile désolée, mais j'ai le sourire radieux du undertaker en tête ^^)

-Vraiment ? mais...je n'est pas où loger...

-Je t'héberge, le coupa le undertaker . Entre collègues, il faut bien se serrer les coudes, non ?

Un sourie radieux illumina le visage du shinigami rouge, dévoilant ses dents pointus .

Une fois arrivé dans la cachette du undertaker, Le shinigami de classe supérieur de rendit compte de quelque cohse de fâcheux : il n'avait qu'un seul cercueil pour dormir .

Quand Grell remarqua la moue inquiète du brun il l'interpella

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant undertaker?

-et bien c'est assez gênant, je n'ais qu'un seul cercueil, et il est trop petit pour que deux personnes y dorment...

-Dormir, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir !

-C'est vrai, mais je trouve cela très agréable, de se reposer un peu de faire des rêves ...

-On peut rêver ? Je ne le savais même pas !

-Tu n'as jamais dormi ?

-Non jamais !

- Tu devrais essayer !

-Oui quand je récupérerais ma maison ...

La vu du beau Dieu a la chevelure rouge les yeux larmoyants firent connaitre un sentiment jusque là inconnu a l'undertaker : La tristesse .

-Euh ... Grell, si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on manque de place on peut dormir dans le même cercueil .

-Non merci, ça ira .

Le cœur de Grell se réchauffa ,il hésitait a le rejoindre mais n'était pas sure de vouloir partager une nuit près lui .

1h passa après que l'undertaker fut assoupit . Grell fouillait où il pouvait, mais quand il passa devant le cercueil ouvert ou le brun était allongé, il fut surpris car,la frange de l'endormie, s'étant relevée,il vit son visage .

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit: magnifique . Malgré qu'il avait les yeux fermés, Grell voyait qu'ils étaient grand,ses traits étaient réguliers, ses long cils noirs reposés sur ses joues . Le shinigami ayant retrouvé soudainement son manque de retenu, il s'allongea au prés du undertaker , et profita du manque d'espace pour poser sa tête sur son torse .

-Alors finalement tu veux bien dormir ? Dit une voix chantante

l'interpellé le va la tête pour apercevoir la seul chose qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le visage de son superieur : la couleur de ses yeux . Ils étaient bleus . Au milieu de cette tenu et de ces cheveux sombres, le magnifiques bleu gris envouta le majordome de la mort .

-Oui je veux bien dormir avec toi maintenant ...

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celle de son nouveau colocataire, qui bien sûr répondit a son baiser par une tendre étreinte et de doux baisers dans son coups, pour ensuite remonter à ses lèvres .

L'un dans les bras de l'autres, il profitèrent du plaisir du sommeil aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, et pas besoin de vous préciser de qui ils rêvaient . .

Voilaaaaaaaaaa

j'espère que ça vous a plus !

J'espère être inspirée pour faire d'autres histoire de ce couple ^^

Grell: Moi aussi j'espère que t'en fera d'autres !

Sebastian : nan mais sérieux t'es folle? Pourquoi je passe pour l'enfoiré de service ?

Moi: Ben quoi tu vas pas être le prince charmant à chaque fois !

Ciel: Ben moi ça me dérange pas qu'il soit méchant avec Gell, par contre ça va pas de faire le undertaker aussi OOC ?

Undertaker: moi j'aime bien être OOC hihi

Sebastian : tu sais ce que ça veut dire au mois ?

Undertaker: euuh.. non .HIHI


End file.
